Hetaxico
by Saiko and Steve K
Summary: Hetaxico es una serie de mini historias sobre los países latinoamericanos y su interacción entre ellos y los países originales de Himaruya. México como país protagonista.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetaxico – Capitulo 1**

**Nota: **La primera parte es una parodia basada en el primer capítulo de Axis Powers, que sirvió como introducción a la serie.

_Conferencia latina_

A lo largo de un cuarto grande, se encontraba una mesa redonda, en la que se habían reunido los países latinoamericanos, con el fin de resolver los diversos problemas que aquejaban a su región.

En un extremo, la voz de México se alzó sobre las demás y logró comenzar la conferencia

–¡Bien, estamos aquí reunidos ya que los $&/%% europeos nos dejaron fuera, así que haremos una conferencia más ch$& que sí logre resolver el conflicto del calentamiento global! Y yo propongo envolver al sol con una tortilla gigante, así los rayos no nos afectarán y todo olerá muy rico ¿Quién está de acuerdo?

Belice asintió sin dudarlo, pero Colombia le contestó que diera su propia opinión.

Chile se impuso a México –ke te pasa weon?, eso es de locos culiao CTM!-

Argentina contestó –hmmm ustedes jamás aprenderán ches, ojala algún día me lleguen a los pies en el pensamiento, que como en todas las cosas soy el mejor-

Esto provocó una disputa entre los 3, pero Brasil que estaba completamente relajado propuso

–Cálmense chicos, por eso tienen tantos problemas en sus casas, mejor juguemos a un buen partido de _futebol_-

-¡No!- le contestaron mientras seguían discutiendo.

Entonces Uruguay le pregunto a Bolivia su opinión, y éste respondió:

-¿Yo? Yo quiero ver a Haití en grandes problemas por tener mar y yo no, Dominica tu opinas lo mismo ¿verdad?- decía mientras Dominica se hallaba amenazado con un cuchillo por Paraguay.

República Dominicana le dijo:

–Bolivia, no es bueno molestar a los países pequeños rodeados de mar-

Y Jamaica además le contestó que no los siguiera molestando o se seguiría burlando de su situación.

La serie de disputas continuaron hasta que Cuba finalmente se enfadó.

–SE SUPONE QUE ESTA CONFERENCIA RESOLVERIA LOS PROBLEMAS, ¿ACASO QUIEREN QUEDAR COMO LOS EUROPEOS?, ¡ESTAN PELEANDO COMO NIÑOS!, A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO CADA UNO TENDRA UN MÁXIMO DE 8 MINUTOS PARA HABLAR Y PARA QUE SE LES DE LA PALABRA DEBERÁN LEVANTAR LA MANO CUANDO ESTÉN SEGUROS DE LO QUE VAN A DECIR, SI NO, ¡LOS GOLPEARE COMO LO HAGO CON ESTADOS UNIDOS!-

El lugar quedó completamente callado por los regaños de Cuba y se vio sin actividad alguna, hasta que Perú levanto la mano y se le dio la palabra, tras lo cual dijo fuertemente:

-¡LLAAAAAAAMAS!-

_Chibi México_

En una región rica y maravillosa, vivía el Imperio Azteca, el más grande hombre de aquel continente. Controlaba aquella región, dominaba a otros pueblos, era respetado y también temido. Junto a él estaba su esposa el Imperio Maya, quien era una mujer muy sabia y bella y era admirada por muchos, ellos tuvieron un pequeño hijo, llamado México, quien apenas sabía caminar pero ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar una pirámide. Todos tenían una vida plena y feliz.

Un día, llegaron a sus dominios unas personas con atuendos muy diferentes y que hablaban en un idioma extraño, mas lo poco que se llegaron a entender resultó para bien y poco después se marcharon. En ese tiempo México comenzaba a crecer.

–Me encantan los dibujos de papá, pero quisiera hacer mi propio lenguaje como el de esas raras personas-

Al pasar del tiempo Imperio Maya comenzaba a sentir preocupación y le pidió al Imperio Azteca que se marcharan, pero él decidió quedarse con México y dejó al Imperio Maya marcharse para que se sintiera más segura.

Poco después llegaron unas personas con atuendos muy similares a los de las personas que habían llegado hacía 20 años, entre ellas se encontraba una que sobresalía de las demás.

-¡Hola! Yo soy España, hace unos años llegaron unas personas de mi casa creyendo que eras India, pero qué equivocados estaban, eres muy diferente a él, mi superior me pidió venir a conocerlos mejor-

-Qué curioso, a ti te puedo entender, yo soy el Imperio Azteca, bienvenido a mi casa, el pequeño de aquí es mi hijo México, es muy pequeño todavía, pero es muy fuerte, permíteme darte un recorrido por mis dominios, quedarás asombrado-

España se maravillaba con las riquezas del lugar, y hallaba había tantas y tan magníficas que sus ojos se llenaron de avaricia y decidió que se quedaría con todo, incluso con el pequeño México.

Para ello trató de mostrarse amable para ganar su confianza. Logró llevarse muy bien con el Imperio Azteca, al grado de que éste constantemente le daba regalos para que se los llevara a su casa. A México no le gustaba la relación de su padre con ese señor extraño, porque le daba una sensación de aura maligno que su padre no veía, pero a pesar de ello le no comentó nada, ya que lo veía muy contento cuando estaban juntos.

Llegó el día en el que el superior de España se comunicó con él.

-España, ya te ganaste tu confianza, ahora deja de perder el tiempo y ve por lo que queremos, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Inglaterra se entere de esto-

-Muy pronto verá un avance, solo hacía tiempo para ganarme la confianza del pequeño, pero tiene razón superior, es hora de atacar-

Y entonces comenzó a pelear con el Imperio Azteca, después de su primer pelea el Imperio Azteca quedo malherido.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetaxico – Capitulo 2**

**_Uruguay quiere atención_**

Es el año 1930, en la primera copa mundial, Uruguay y Argentina se encontraron en la final, era un gran momento de tensión para Uruguay, ya que siempre quedaba bajo el yugo de su hermano mayor Argentina, quedando olvidado ya que Argentina siempre robaba las luces de todo, pero esta vez la copa mundial se inauguró en su casa, y tenía la oportunidad de ganarle a su hermano mayor

–¡Sí! Si logro ganar la copa del mundo ahora por fin me recordarán y no me confundirán más con mi hermano

El partido fue una epopeya para Uruguay, aunque sufrió al hacerlo finalmente se alzó contra su hermano.

-Bien jugado che, vos me superaste esta vez, vamos che, ve a celebrar tu triunfo- dijo Argentina con un tono hipócrita

Uruguay salió corriendo con la copa en alto del estadio a punto del éxtasis, cuando todas las personas afuera del estadio gritaron al unísono:

–¡FELICIDADES, ARGENTINA ES CAMPEÓN DEL MUNDO!-

**_La visita de Argentina a la casa de Francia_**

**Nota: **Esta historia solo tiene el objetivo de hacer entretener, no tenemos nada en contra de Argentina.

Argentina es un ser arrogante, piensa que todos están bajo su nivel, si pudiésemos dar de comer a una persona cada vez que Argentina se elogiaba a sí mismo, todo el mundo estaría gordo.

Un día soleado, Argentina decidió ir a las casas de los europeos para presumirles de su belleza y "superioridad". Al dirigirse hacia la casa de Francia, pasó algo que no había sucedido antes, las personas lo elogiaban mientras caminaban, era un mar de elogios sobre su belleza, pero caminaba y caminaba y no lograba encontrar la casa, y decidió preguntarle a una persona

–Che, mira que estoy buscando la casa de Francia, ¿Me podrías indicar dónde está?

-La casa del señor Francia está… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso usted no es él?

-Che, mira que vos sos estúpido, es obvio que no, soy el ser más guapo de todos, soy Argentina pelotudo-

-Oh, lo siento señor, pero usted no es tan guapo viéndolo de cerca, y su cabello luce un poco diferente… la casa del señor Francia queda en aquella dirección-

Argentina enojado por el último comentario se marchó sin decir nada, hasta que al fin, llegó al lugar indicado. Al tocar el timbre, Francia salió con dos hermosas mujeres a su lado.

-Mira che, que ha sido un lio encontrar tu hogar, pero sólo pasaba a saludar y a que te regocijaras con mi perfección-

Francia anonadado sólo quedó sin palabras, por lo que las mujeres a su lado preguntaron

–¿Señor Francia, quién es él? ¿Por qué dice que es más guapo que usted?

-… es Argentina, tiene delirios de grandeza, pero olvidó que su peinado quiso robármelo a mí para poder sentirse más guapo-

Argentina recordó que cuando era pequeño vio a Francia y e intentó copiar su estilo porque le pareció hermoso y sofisticado. Al acordarse de esto, se ruborizó totalmente y salió corriendo de vuelta a su hogar.

Mientras se alejaba, Francia se dijo a sí mismo:

–Hmm, sigue siendo igual de simpático que siempre, pero olvida que no hay persona más guapa que yo-

**_Chibi Mexico-Parte 2_**

Cierta persona que se quedó en los dominios del Imperio Azteca en la expedición de Cristóbal Colón años atrás se había adaptado al hogar de I.A. y llevaba una buena relación con él.

Cuando España llegó escribía constantemente a su superior, discutiendo el plan para robar los tesoros y dominar el territorio. En cierta ocasión, aquella persona pudo descubrir una de aquellas cartas, enterándose del sucio plan que España se traía entre manos. De inmediato, corrió a contárselo a I.A, sin embargo, él se negó a creerlo, y siguió como siempre.

En una tarde de exploración para buscar más oro con España y su hijo a las afueras de su hogar, I.A. se puso a pensar sobre aquello que le fue mencionado, ya que ese hombre había demostrado ser de absoluta confianza. Lo atormentaba tanto el asunto que decidió aclarar todo y preguntárselo

–España, un tripulante tuyo me mencionó que planeabas quitarme mis dominios, pero sé que eres mi amigo y no harías eso ¿Cierto?-

España, que también estaba metido en sus pensamientos, tuvo un gran sobresalto al enterarse de que se le había contado a I.A. lo que conversaba con su superior. Nervioso porque se le había descubierto, comenzó a mostrar las señales que están presentes en los mentirosos, y sin dar respuesta alguna salió corriendo, ya que sabía que I.A. era más fuerte que él. En ese momento I.A se quedó atónito. Esto le abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había sido usado y confirmó que España lo iba a traicionar. Salió en su búsqueda, dejando a México en el lugar, mas nunca esperó que el tiempo de ventaja que le dio a España sería suficiente para que éste consiguiera una de sus armas, y escondido entre los arbustos, saltó en contra de la espalda de I.A. y, aunque no logró atravesarlo, si logró darle una gran cortada en el costado izquierdo. I.A quedó entonces muy malherido y mientras se recuperaba de la confusión observó que España se dirigía hacia su casa.

Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente para caminar y poder regresar, la noticia que recibió fue que su superior el Emperador Moctezuma había sido asesinado, asustado fue corriendo hacia donde había dejado a México, y encontró pequeña nota de España que había dejado a un lado de México que decía "ENTREGA TODO O PREPÁRATE MORIR", enojado decidió alistarse para su siguiente encuentro con España, para ello los nobles y sacerdotes escogieron a un nuevo superior que era un gran estratega y podría ayudar notablemente a I.A.

Antes de partir a la siguiente pelea, I.A. se llevó a México y lo dejó bien protegido en su hogar.

Era una noche lluviosa, y el encuentro tomó lugar afuera de la casa de I.A.

-España, no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado de esta forma, no tendré piedad ante ti- dijo I.A. con una emoción iracunda.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¿Crees que con tu armamento tan atrasado lograrás vencerme? Por favor hazte un favor y ríndete, o ya no solamente te heriré, si no que empuñaré mi espada en ti hasta matarte-

Comenzó la batalla, y España se encontraba muy confiado, pensaba que fácilmente le ganaría, pero el espíritu guerrero de I.A. fue mayor y se impuso contra España, y logró lastimarlo lo suficiente para acabar la pelea.

España derrotado, corrió desesperadamente en cuanto recuperó su fuerza, hasta que encontró un árbol y se puso a llorar bajo él toda la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_**Los hermanos Belice y Guatemala**_

Belice y Guatemala son hermanos de México y Honduras, hijos del Imperio Maya, y actualmente se encuentran librando una pequeña pelea…

Belice es un pequeño que tuvo una historia complicada, su madre desapareció cuando él era muy niño, y cuando España estaba tomando control de todos los niños de la zona, él también fue tomado bajo su manto, pero como tenía muchos niños a los cuales mantener, Belice era constantemente olvidado. Pronto Inglaterra se enteró de los niños de la tierra nueva.

–Jejeje, es hora de que seguir aumentando mi Imperio, además pienso que tal vez él me servirá en el futuro, creo que es hora de hacer una pequeña visita-

Debido a sus habilidades en la piratería, pensó que sería un trabajo fácil.

Un día España tenía al pequeño Belice a su lado mientras realizaba algunos trabajos en su casa, pero como casi siempre, estaba siendo muy descuidado con él.

–Qué cansado es esto, pero debo continuar… me pregunto si traje a Belice conmigo o lo volví a olvidar en su cama-

Inglaterra estaba cerca en ese momento, esperó a tener una oportunidad y en cuanto se presentó, aprovechó para llevarse a Belice con él..

Cuando España terminó su trabajo y volvió, vio un lugar vacío.

–¿Por qué aquí parece que me falta algo?… un momento… ¡BELICE!-

España pronto se imaginó quien le había arrebatado a Belice y le reclamó el pequeño a Inglaterra. Éste no quería devolvérselo, pero fue resuelto en un acuerdo de que terminaran las piraterías de Inglaterra.

Pese a estar al control de Inglaterra, Belice aprendió el idioma español rápidamente, ya que sus hermanos México, Guatemala y Honduras ya hablaban el idioma.

Después de varios años, todos ellos comenzaron a independizarse de España, excepto Belice, que seguía bajo el yugo de Inglaterra, pero era olvidado por él constantemente. Cuando por fin se independizó, Guatemala comenzó a acosarlo.

–¡Seamos uno! Por derecho debemos de serlo y hacer nuestro territorio más grande, claro conservando mi nombre, pero tú tienes que ser mío-

Belice sólo quedaba espantado ante el acoso de su hermana, que constantemente lo perseguía con esto, hasta que Belice se hartó

–¡YA!, déjame en paz, déjame solo! ¡Somos hermanos y no tenemos por qué ser uno! Cálmate de una vez por todas hermana!-

Guatemala quedo tan perpleja ante el poder del grito de Belice que al fin se decidió dejarlo de molestar.

Belice se sentía muy feliz, habían pasado años sin el acoso de su hermana y por fin tenía la oportunidad de crecer por sí mismo, no había nada que lo detuviera…

…hasta que años después recibió de nuevo la visita de su hermana. Él estaba feliz ya que pensaba que pasaría un momento agradable con su ella, hasta que…

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUNEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEE A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

_El __diferendo territorial entre Guatemala y Belice_ _es una disputa entre estos dos países debido al reclamo de_ _Guatemala sobre, el territorio de Belice. Para reforzar la idea de la pertenencia de Belice a Guatemala, se firmó en Guatemala la Declaración de principios de convivencia centroamericana, este tratado alude a la pertenencia guatemalteca de Belice. _

_A lo largo de la historia, Guatemala ha hecho innumerables intentos por resolver el diferendo territorial, encontrando siempre la oposición primero de Gran Bretaña y luego de Belice. Aunque en 1999, el gobierno de Guatemala reconoció al fin la independencia de Belice, éste se refería a la determinación del pueblo beliceño, pero dejó pendiente el asunto del diferendo territorial. La mayoría de los beliceños continúan manifestándose en contra de formar parte de Guatemala y acusando al país de colonialismo._

* * *

_**ChibiMexico – Parte 3**_

Después de la derrota humillante ante el Imperio Azteca, España sintió un gran coraje en sí mismo, tenía todos los instrumentos para ganar… pero se confió, y en lágrimas dijo

–No puedo creerlo… él… no es nada contra mi poder… y… me humilló… pero juro que no volverá a ocurrir, lo haré sufrir… ¡Lo haré sufrir en serio, ese bastardo en taparrabo me las pagará!-

Volvería a atacar, pero esta vez trataría a su rival como igual. Antes del contraataque decidió ir por México, que se encontraba reguardado en la casa de I.A.

Para capturarlo, decidió organizar una emboscada. Todo fue realizado mientras I.A. estaba fuera dando un recorrido de vigilancia. Tras una cruel batalla entre los guardias aztecas y los soldados españoles, la misión fue exitosa para los últimos, México fue aprisionado por España y llevado a un lugar oculto.

Pronto llegó la noticia de que varios de los aztecas estaban infectados de viruela, una enfermedad desconocida para el lugar, la cual logro acabar con gran parte de la población, debilitándose enormemente el ejército.

Pronto, I.A. volvió a enfrentarse a España para derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

-España tiene a mi hijo y consiguió derrotar a mis guerreros... pero aun así, con la ayuda de mi superior llegaré a la victoria en contra suya y no hará sufrir a más personas-

Pero fue el día en que su superior perdiera la batalla contra la enfermedad, cuando sus derrotas comenzaron.

En un acto de desesperación, fue elegido un nuevo superior, con la esperanza de derrotar a España, pero éste se había vuelto muy fuerte para el ejército azteca y cada vez eran menos los que acompañaran a I.A. a la guerra. Sin embargo, él nunca perdió las esperanzas y seguía en pie.

Pronto el día que I.A. temía llegó.

–Esta es nuestra batalla final España, me has logrado hacer mucho daño, y aun tienes a mi hijo… pero en cuanto lo recupere… ¡Te mataré! ¡Aunque tenga pocos hombres conmigo! Somos guerreros de honor, ¡Jamás nos rendimos!-

España solo le contestó

-Eso ya lo veremos, es imposible que ganes, pero te daré una digna batalla final-

La pelea culminó en la captura del superior de I.A. y de él mismo. España les dio una última oportunidad para rendirse y salvar sus vidas, a lo que I.A. respondió

–NUNCA, EN CUANTO ESCAPE DE TUS MANOS RECUPERARÉ A MI HIJO Y TE ACABARÉ-

España sólo rio mientras comenzaba a encender una llama a los pies de ambos aprisionados.

México vio suceder todo esto mientras lloraba desgarradoramente, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por su padre, y lo vio quemarse y agonizar hasta morir. Con sus últimas fuerzas, I.A pudo decir

-Hijo... con mis últimas palabras quiero decirte que te amo, debí haberte dejado ir con tu madre… pero el hubiera no existe, ya no veas mas esta tortura, cierra los ojos y piensa en lo hermosos momentos que pasamos… y cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte... véngame-

México no podía soportarlo, derramaba lágrimas desconsoladamente. Y fue entonces cuando España se acercó a él y lo cargó en brazos.

–Ahora eres mi hijo- le dijo con un tono malicioso

Era tanto el dolor y el tormento, que México no pudo hacer nada más que defenderse bloqueando los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento.

FIN DE CHIBIMÉXICO


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**La clase de gastronomía con México**_

Los poderes del eje y los poderes aliados se encontraban en la casa de México después de que éste les hablara para enseñarles las delicias que él cocinaba.

Estaban reunidos con uniformes de chef, pensando que también en México se usaba este tipo de ropa cocinar. En el momento en que llegó México, entró a la cocina con delantal y el cabello alborotado. Los miró, y lo primero que salió de su boca fue

–¿Neta? ... Chicos hoy les voy a enseñar lo que cocino yo, pero no quiero que se pongan a cobrar caro como la comida que ustedes hacen…- ante esto Francia y China, países caracterizados por su famosa gastronomía se enfadaron con México y se disponían a marcharse, cuando Francia le comenta

–Si no te hubieras librado de mí hace 200 años sabrías lo que en verdad significa cocinar-

Mientras que China dijo

–Y luego te quejas de que no te dejo entrar a mi casa cuando te enfermas por culpa de uno de tus animales, aru-

Italia, quien también era un gran cocinero no se enojó, solo dijo confundido

–Ve...-

Ya comenzando la "clase", todos fueron advertidos que no comieran nada hasta acabada ésta.

Al terminar de preparar las comidas, México fue a revisarlos a todos y cada uno fue agregándole cierto toque de su respectivo país:

Rusia no pudo evitar combinar el vodka con el tequila que iba a acompañar la comida

–México, tu bebida es demasiado ligera para mí, así que le añadí vodka, espero que te encante o si no… - asustado México probó la combinación de Rusia, que le hizo sentirse ebrio al primer trago, pero para salvarse de él le contestó con una falsa cara sonriente

–Es demasiado deliciosa Rusia, me la llevaré para seguirla saboreando mientras reviso a los demás-

Tocó el turno de Alemania que hizo tostadas con patatas y wurst.

–México, le hace falta muchas patatas a tu gastronomía, además de que tus platillos dejan muy sucia la cocina, tienes que mejorar en tu limpieza-

Por su parte Japón le puso un poco más de sal a sus alimentos

–México-san, sus platillos son deliciosos, pero me di la libertad de ponerles un poco más de sal para que llenaran completamente mis necesidades. Le agradezco haberme dado la oportunidad de enseñarme todo esto- dijo con una reverencia de cortesía.

Mientras tanto, Italia simplemente puso pasta a sus chilaquiles.

–Ve~ México! He mejorado tu comida, solo necesitaba algo de PASTA~!-

Inglaterra logró hacer un desastre con cada uno de los platillos que intentó cocinar, por lo que cuando México pasó a revisar su comida, no pudo evitar el asquearse al probar uno de sus "platillos", por ello, para demostrarle lo sencillo que era, le pidió que cerrara sus ojos y probara lo siguiente, Inglaterra se mostró encantado con el platillo y dijo

–Mmmm esto es una exquisitez, debe ser uno de tus platillos más caros y difíciles de hacer, ¿Qué es?-

México en voz sorprendida le respondió –Es una tostada con crema y queso nada más… lo puede preparar cualquiera en sólo segundos… y es muy barato…-

Fuera de Inglaterra los demás habían hecho un gran trabajo en la preparación de los alimentos, y finalmente llegó el momento de que revisara a Estados Unidos, cuando llego con él el estadounidense le gritó

–HEY! Esto no es comida mexicana, ¿Dónde están los nachos? ¿Dónde está el chili con carne? Qué mentiroso eres con estas cosas México, pero bueno, al menos algo si nos enseñaste hacer que sí es de tu país: ¡Aquí está MI TACO!- y Estados Unidos le entregó una tortilla cocida que en la mitad tenia carne molida con lo que parecía ser guacamole por encima. México perplejo ante esto le gritó a Estados Unidos

–That is not a taco… ¡THAT IS CHINGADERA!-

* * *

_**Los anteojos de Estados Unidos**_

Después de que México se independizó del yugo Español, era un joven con algunos problemas en su administración pero que trataba de seguir adelante, hasta que un día recibió una visita de su vecino del norte…

-¡HEY! ¡MEXICO!, ¿QUÉ HACES?-

-Oh… nada Estados Unidos, sólo estoy viviendo mi vida independiente, aunque ahora mismo estoy teniendo algunas dificultades- respondió mientras se acomodaba los lentes que llevaba puestos.

-Oye, que bonitos están tus lentes… y yo no tengo algo como eso, ¿Me los regalas?-

-No, los necesito para poder ver-

-Claro que no, mira que bien puedes ver sin ellos- dijo Estados Unidos mientras le arrebataba los lentes a México

–¿¡EH!?, ¡NO! ¡DEVUELVEMLOS! ¡LOS NECESITO!- protestó México forcejeando contra el rubio

México logro arrebatarle sin problemas los lentes, a lo que Estados Unidos respondió

–¿Ves como no los necesitabas? Me los pudiste quitar perfectamente, ¡Ahora regálamelos!-

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo el mexicano con fastidio- consíguete los tuyos…-

-OK! ¡Me los conseguiré! ¡NAJAJAJAJAJAJA NAJAJAJAJAJA!- y Estados Unidos salió rápidamente de la casa de México corriendo y con alegría.

Con esto México pudo concentrarse nuevamente en manejar los conflictos de país independiente, hasta que un día recibió una carta de alguien que presumía tener secuestrado a su superior. Le fue indicada cierta fecha en cierto lugar, a lo que México se vio obligado a asistir. Al llegar al lugar pertinente, no encontró nadie a la vista.

-¡Oye, sea quien sea quien eres, ya estoy aquí, devuélveme a mi superior!-

Al decir esto Estados Unidos salió de su escondite apuntando con una pistola al superior de México.

-¡HEY MEXICO! Qué bueno que pudiste venir, mira hagamos esto, te daré a esta persona si ahora me regalas tus lentes-

México no tenía ningún deseo de darle sus valiosos lentes, pero su superior comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente

–¡NOOOOOOOOO! POR FAVOR, SÁLVAME DE ESTE LOCO COME HAMBURGUESAS ¡TE LO SUPLICO!-

Eran tan grandes sus gritos que México se sintió mal por él y no tuvo más remedio que acceder a la petición, y enojado le entregó los anteojos al estadounidense.

-¡Gracias México! ¡Los cuidaré muy bien! NAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NAJAJAJAJAJA-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_**Chile y su nombre**_

_Nota: Esta historia ha sido correctamente traducida del chileno al español._

-¡Hola! Yo soy Chile. Mi casa se encuentra al lado de la del idiota de Argentina, de Perú y una pequeña parte de la de Bolivia.

Hoy les contaré algo curioso sobre mi nombre, tiene una historia muy extraña, pero no se lo digan a los demás países o si no Argentina se pondrá de insoportable de nuevo….

Como sea. Mi padre Mapuche me bautizó con el nombre de Chile gracias a la influencia de un amigo suyo llamado Tucumán según lo recuerdo, pero algunos hombres dicen que me puso así por el frio que hace por aquí, otros dicen que se inspiró en un ave o algo así.

Cuando España llegó a las tierras que pertenecían a mi padre, sus ojos de avaricia se fijaron en mí y entonces fue directo a capturarme, mi padre intentó detenerlo y en lo que recuerdo fue una batalla épica, mi padre estuvo a punto de ganarle, pero España logró finalmente secuestrarme y dejó atrás a mi padre herido.

Entonces España lo primero que hizo fue decirme

-¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es "Chile"? Olvídate de ese nombre ya, de ahora en adelante serás _Nueva Extremadura_-

Y así me conocieron por un tiempo, hasta que un día España regresó de su casa con el rostro de recién regañado, y sorpresivamente me cambió el nombre de Nueva Extremadura, según dijo, porque un pequeño que vivía en su casa se burló totalmente de él, diciéndole que el nombre que me había puesto en serio era estúpido, así que dijo que me volvería a llamar Chile, pero que para no darle gusto a mi padre, seria conocido como _Reino de Chile._

Después de que me liberé de España, decidí llamarme_ República de Chile _sólo para hacer notar que España no tenía más control sobre mí, pero prefiero que me digan solamente _Chile_.

Bueno, esa es la historia de mi nombre, espero que les haya gustado, sólo debo agregar una cosa más: ¡MÉXICO, YA DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI NOMBRE, TAQUERO IDIOTA!

* * *

_**El mezcal en Asia**_

México es característico por hacer una gran variedad de bebidas alcohólicas, incluyendo el tequila, el pulque y el mezcal que es elaborada a partir de la destilación del zumo fermentado de cualquier agave, este a México le cuesta muy poco hacerlo y lo vende a sus hombres en un precio accesible.

Un día China y su hermana Taiwán llegaron de visita con México.

-México, venimos a saludarte, aru.

-Cielos chicos, me agarran de sorpresa, no tengo mucho que invitarles, pero tengo tacos y algo de mezcal en mi casa.

China y Taiwán gustosos aceptaron su comida. Dejaron el mezcal para el final y al probarlo, ellos quedaron fascinados

–¡México! Esto es delicioso, aru ¡Tienes que vender esto en mi casa, aru!-

-Sí, esto sabe exquisito, tienes que llevarlo también a la mía-

Entonces a México se le prendió el foco, y ya que necesitaba algo de dinero después de todos los estragos que había en su casa, comentó

– ¿Saben? Esta es una bebida muy cara de hacer, pero si en realidad la quieren, por ser mis amigos se las dejaré barata-

-¿En serio México? ¡Eres grandioso! Te lo agradeceré infinitamente si lo haces, aru-

-Claro que lo haré China, te dejaré en sólo 35 dólares cada botella-

-¡Pagaría hasta más México! ¡Muchas gracias, aru!-

Y así fue como México logro chamaquear a un país tan poderoso como China y a su hermana, con una bebida que no es más cara que el tequila.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anuncio: **La primera parte del manga de Hetaxico está ahora disponible. Pasen por nuestro perfil para encontrar la dirección. ¡Visítennos y dejen sus comentarios!

**Capítulo 6**

_**Los problemas de México**_

En la casa de México se desarrollaban diversos problemas, principalmente había un lio en el asunto de la elección de su nuevo superior, también estaba en medio de una guerra interna y en su hobby favorito, el futbol, después de haber tenido una gran racha, ahora lo humillaban fácilmente.

-¿Qué haré? Ahora todos se burlan de mí y no debo permitirlo ¡Yo soy México! Iré a ver cómo están las cosas y pensaré en soluciones-

Primero se dirigió a ver a los contendientes a ser su superior, al verlos se llevó una gran decepción, ya que uno era un copetón que no hacía más que balbucear, también había una mujer era mejor ignorar ya que sólo pavoneaba y no decía nada inteligente, estaba el mismo señor loquito que hacía tiempo también quería ser su superior, y por ultimo vio a una persona de lentes y cabello castaño, le costó un poco de trabajo verlo ya que parecía ser invisible, así que al principio pensó que se trataba de Canadá disfrazado. S le acercó a él y le preguntó

– ¡Canadá! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú eres un país, no deberías de estar compitiendo en esto-

-Oh no señor, yo no soy Canadá, estoy compitiendo para que alguien con una buena preparación te ayude a sobresalir ¿Contamos contigo?-

-Sí, parece que eres el mejor de entre todos estos loquitos ¿Quieres contarme más de ti? ¿Quién te apoyó para llegar a este lugar?-

-Claro que sí, te contare todo lo que quieras, yo he llegado hasta este lugar gracias a ella-

Y le presentó a una mujer que parecía traída del mismo infierno, en cuanto México la reconoció salió corriendo como si acabara de comer demasiado chile habanero.

Después se dirigió a ver como andaba la guerra interna y cuando llegó al lugar donde estaban las principales mentes tras el proyecto, sólo encontró personas jugando en sus celulares finísimos, México no dijo nada y se retiró decepcionado.

Por último, fue al campo a practicar su futbol, después de un buen rato se dio cuenta que estaba tan bien como siempre, sólo que en pleno juego contra alguien más, se ponía nervioso y olvidaba cómo jugar.

Pero México se había decidido completamente a resolver sus problemas, así que al llegar a su casa se puso su chaqueta y alistó sus botas negras.

-¡Es hora de ponerle fin al problema de la elección y haré que los candidatos se preparen mejor, pararé la guerra interna ya que sólo está provocando la pérdida de mis ya pocos fondos y me pondré a practicar más futbol para ya no quedar humillado en frente de los demás países!- diciendo esto de preparó para salir de su casa, y de pronto, pensó –Demonios, esto que haré me pondrá muy hambriento, tengo unas gigantes ganas de tacos… tacos… tacos…- se quedó pensando esto cuando había cruzado la puerta y se dijo –Oh… ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Sólo recuerdo que tengo hambre… iré a prepararme unos tacos-

Y se dirigió a preparar sus tacos para después sentarse a ver un partido de futbol.

_Y así es como México siempre olvida arreglar sus problemas y termina sentado en su casa._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Portugal y su nuevo hermano**

España y Portugal no se llevaban bien, se peleaban casi todo el tiempo por diversas causas, la más importante, cada uno creía que los territorios recién descubiertos les pertenecían.

-¡Deja eso, yo lo vi primero!

-No seas tonto, todos sabemos que es mio por derecho.

Las disputas eran habituales entre los dos, y no fue excepción cuando llegó el día en que comenzaron la dominación de los pequeños de América.

España fue el que se adelantó a Portugal, dejándole a este no más que una porción de territorio sin ocupar.

-Maldición, ese España se ha apoderado de casi todo, no me queda más que explorar este lugar por si acaso- y al volver la vista se encontró con la mirada de un pequeño niño de tez morena que lucía notablemente diferente de los niños de los que se había apoderado el español. Al verlo, Portugal no pudo evitar reaccionar con gran alegría- ¡Sí! ¡A este niño aun no lo encuentra España, es mi oportunidad de atraparlo y quedármelo para mí! ¡Yo le enseñaré lo que…- al volver a mirar al pequeño, este ya había salido corriendo- ¡Oye! ¡No corras!

Después de una persecución, Portugal finalmente logró alcanzarlo y capturarlo.

-Al fin te tengo, no pudiste escapar- lo tomó en brazos y entonces notó que llevaba algo en la mano- ¿Qué será esto? Oh, es un trozo de brasilete ¿Para qué querrá un niño esto?

Se fue caminando con el pequeño, y entonces le preguntó

-Y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Ah, es cierto, no puedes entenderme.

Portugal se detuvo repentinamente como si hubiera tenido una gran idea

-¡Ya sé! Tú tenías trozo de brasilete en la mano ¿No? Qué te parece si te llamo... ¡BRASIL!

El pequeño al escuchar aquello, solo le devolvió una sonrisa, la cual Portugal la tomó como un "sí".

Sin embargo… no pareció ser lo que esperaba.

-Demonios, este niño sólo me causa problemas, no es útil y no sabe muchas cosas, ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con él. Será mejor que lo deje aquí por el momento, saldré a tomar aire fresco.

-¡Bonjour, Portugal! ¿Cómo te va?

-Francia ¿Qué estás haciendo aqui?

-Es obvio que vine a averiguar lo que ustedes dos se traen entre manos, por cierto, mira lo que encontré- y le mostró un adorno labrado en piedra, el cual reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Francia, eso es de Brasil, devuélvelo!- le gritó arrebatándoselo

-Oye… no tienes que ser tan brusco, que poca elegancia tienes.

Portugal regresó a la casa, aun afectado por la decepción. Se quedó mirando al niño, pensativo sobre que provecho podría sacar de él.

-Después de todo no eres muy útil ¿Cierto? – se acercó a él y le devolvió el collar de piedra que había recuperado- Aquí tienes, debes ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas.

El tiempo pasaba y, a pesar de todo, Portugal cuidaba del pequeño como su hermano mayor. Le enseñó su idioma y pudo al fin comunicarse con él. Por el otro lado, Brasil le mostró las riquezas ocultas de su casa: oro, piedras preciosas, azúcar, todo le fue muy valioso a Portugal.

Llegó un día en que el portugués tuvo la necesidad de regresar a su casa por un tiempo, pero le prometió al menor que no tardaría en volver. Al regresar con Brasil, tenía expresión de deprimido.

-Portugal ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el moreno

-Brasil….¿Puedo quedarme a vivir en tu casa?

-¿Eh? ¿Sucedió algo en la tuya?

-Pues verás… el maldito de Francia entró a mi casa y se la adueñó, no me dejará entrar… déjame quedarme aquí.

-Claro, puedes quedarte

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Brasil.

_Y fue a partir de ese momento cuando Brasil se convirtió en la persona más importante para Portugal_.

* * *

_Aunque inicialmente menos importante, Brasil llegaría a ser la colonia más importante del imperio._

_En 1567, tras varias batallas, Portugal le arrebató Río de Janeiro a los franceses, quienes se habían apoderado de ese territorio._

_En 1808, la familia real portuguesa escapó de las tropas del emperador francés, Napoleón Bonaparte, que estaba invadiendo Portugal y la mayor parte de Europa Central, y se estableció en la ciudad de Río de Janeiro, que de esta manera se convirtió en la capital de facto del Imperio Portugués. En 1815, Juan VI, entonces el príncipe regente de Portugal en nombre de su madre María I, elevó al Estado de Brasil, una colonia portuguesa, a un Reino soberano en unión con Portugal. _


End file.
